Game Night
by JibbsForever
Summary: The power goes out in the Navy Yard and only Team Gibbs, Abby and Jenny are left at NCIS. What happens when you include Alcohol and confessions? Read about all of the about in this story. JIBBS maybe Tiva and McAbby. Written for Left My Heart in Paris, to appologize for throwing her off what if?


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS; if I did Jenny would not be dead.**

Team Gibbs were the only ones left in the squad room. Ducky and Jimmy had gone home but Abby and the Director had not. There was a storm going on outside and it was only a matter of time before they would have to leave.

They were just about to finish their case reports, when everything went black. The Director, who had been in MTAC, came out to see if anyone else was there,

"Hello?"

"Jen, what are you still doing here?" Gibbs called up

"I had an op to run. Do you guys have torches?"

"I think so, guys?" He asked the team

"We're the only ones left in the building apart from Abby boss." Replied Tony

"Can I come and join you?"

"Sure Jen."

"I'll just try and get a hold of the power company to see how long we'll be stuck here." Jen suggested as Abby ran into the squad room.

"Stuck? No we can't be stuck here, I have to go bowling with nuns!" She practically screamed. Jenny muttered something into her phone and hung up.

"Well we all are Abs. The power is down for the entire city. Gather up torches and snacks, meet back in my office and someone grab duck's bottle of scotch." Jenny said before heading back up to her office where she kept supplies for overnight ops.

Gibbs grabbed the bourbon out of his desk then followed her up. DiNozzo went to hijack the vending machine, Abby to get her supply of ice cream before it defrosted; Ziva went down to autopsy whilst McGee went to raid other agents' desks.

As soon as each had done their relevant task they headed upstairs to the directors office.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Abby

"How about a game of Truth or Dare: Spin the Bottle?" Suggested DiNozzo with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure, I think I have a bottle somewhere," Said Jenny rummaging in her desk while the others formed a circle around the low set coffee table, Gibbs saving Jen a spot on the couch between him and Ziva.

"Who's going to start?" asked Ziva

"How about Abby?" replied Jenny

"Yay! I'll start." Shrieked Abby spinning the bottle.

The bottle span once…

Twice…

Three times…

Four times before coming to a halt on Jenny.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What happened between you and Gibbs?" Jenny sighed; of course someone would've brought that up. She looked at Gibbs for reassurance and he nodded at her.

"I was the probie on his team and also his partner. We got sent undercover in Paris; I always liked him, and before you ask yes in that way, and my self-control broke. It was out of line; he was still waiting for the divorce from Diane to come through and I was always looking to further my carrier, and when I told him I loved him he told me and I quote 'That'll be the day.' Broke my heart. So when I got offered a job in Cairo working with Ziva, I left him on a plane with a 'Dear John' letter in the pocket of a coat he brought me."

The team looked at Jenny in astonishment. How could she have done that to their boss? Abby was half-tempted to slap her. But before anything Jenny span the bottle and the game had begun again.

Once…Twice…Three Times the bottle span and landed on Gibbs

"Truth or Dare?" Jenny asked Gibbs

"Dare." He stated surprising everyone in the room,

"Prank Call Diane."

"What, no she'll recognise the number."

"Give me your phone." Said Abby snatching his phone and pressing a few buttons. "There you go!" she handed it back to him

Gibbs put the phone on speaker

"_Hello?"_

"Hello. Is this Mrs Diane Gibbs?"

"_Actually my Name is now Sterling."_

"I regret to inform you that your divorce to Mr Gibbs appears to be illegitimate and you are still married to him, therefore you are committing adultery,"

"_What about him and that little slut? What was her name? Penny…Lenny…Jenny!"_

"How dare you call Jen a slut! She was the best thing that ever happened to me after Shannon."

"_Jen, of course. The name you moaned in your sleep. The name I always heard before you ran out of the house. I hope you're happy together,"_ The dial tone alerted them to the fact she had hung up.

"You really mean I was the best thing that happened to you?" Jenny asked, "After Paris?"

"Jen you should know I never stopped loving you. So I'll ask you for the last time. Will you take me back?"

"Keep it on the down low please? I don't want the Sec-Nav to find out."

"That a yes then?"

"That's a yes."

"Shall we play a different game? How about Never Have I?" Abby suggested

"Yeah, I'll get the shots, I don't have vodka so we'll use bourbon, my best stuff so prepare for a major hangover,"

"How will we get home?" DiNozzo had a point for once.

"Melvin will drive us all to mine, you will stay at mine to avoid drunk driving charges and you can go back home in the morning. Okay?"

"Yeah, now who's first?"


End file.
